


Awakened From the Dark

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alm is a Sweetie, And I mean MAJOR SPOILERS, Berkut is a Tsundere, Fire Emblem Echoes Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: Alm finds his daily simple life in the Askr Kingdom is about to be flipped on it's head when the Askr royals and commander bring back someone special during their latest mission.Major spoilers for the late game of Fire Emblem Echoes.





	Awakened From the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this ever since we found out about Berkut's GHB and this is my tribute to him being welcomed into the Heroes cast.  
> Also, if you're someone who hasn't played or beaten Fire Emblem Echoes yet, a lot of what is said in this will ruin the late game, and I don't want to spoil one of the best moments of the game.

Alm hadn’t expected to be pulled back into fighting so soon after the conflict between Zofia and Rigel, but it seemed only natural that one born and raised to fight wouldn’t be able to avoid it for so long. And his requirements in this world weren’t nearly as great as they were back in his world. He pulled his weight as equally as everyone else and it gave him the chance to meet many different warriors he would otherwise never be able to meet. But there was a degree of comfort in having his friends there with him as well. New faces were always enjoyable, but familiar faces were a delight. And now that more of them had been summoned recently, things were feeling a lot more like home.

Right now, Alm was relaxing with Gray, Tobin, Faye and Clair in one of the many rooms of the castle. Celica, Saber, Sonya and Leon were with Alfonse and the others on a special mission. It wasn’t clear on what it was, but it sounded pretty important.

“Okay, so, how about this,” Gray started up, “Which of the lords here do you think could kick Alm’s butt?”

Alm chuckled, “Why me specifically?”

“Uh, you took down a God. Need I say more? So, which one?”

“How should we know?” Tobin answered, “We haven’t really had a chance to see just how strong some of the other warriors here are.”

“I dunno, Tobe. I’ve only been here for a few days and I’m already scared of that Ike guy. Have you seen his arms? He could snap you like a twig.”

“Ha! I’d love to see him try. Who could take down a guy with muscles like this?” He flexed his arms.

“Literally anyone.”

“You two are focusing so much on brute strength,” Clair spoke, having finished her cup of tea, “But strength can only get one so far. One needs strategic planning and a cunning wit to outsmart their opponent. In that case, I’d be most fearful if Alm came into conflict with lady Lyn. How she battles is a true sight to behold.”

“Can we please not talk about other people beating up Alm?” Faye said.

“Don’t worry, Faye. I don’t think I’m gonna get into a fight with anyone here.”

“Unless you get on the bad side of one of the baddies Alfonse and his friends have freely walking around here.”

Tobin lightly punched Gray’s arm, “Do you have to ruin every conversation?”

“It is kinda my job.”

“Then I think you need to look for a new one.”

The group couldn’t help but laugh when a knock suddenly came at the door before it opened slightly and Celica poked her head in.

“Oh, Alm, there you are.”

“Hey Celica. Did you guys finish the mission?”

“Yes. Alfonse asked me to come get you. We found someone.”

“You found someone?” Gray asked.

“Oh, right, you’re still new here, Gray. I’ll explain. Sometimes Anna detects the presence of someone close to the border between Askr and Embla. They can’t risk anyone else falling into the hands of princess Veronica, so they intercept and recruit the warrior to our side so they can stay safe and out of her grasp.”

“Okay, I get it. I’m all caught up now.”

“Anyway,” Alm continued the previous conversation, “It must have been important for us to know if he asked you come get me. Who did you find?”

There was strong fear and hesitation on her face and voice as she spoke, “… Berkut.”

An unbelievable feeling of dread and shock immediately filled the room the moment the name was spoken.

“Berkut?” Faye shivered, scooting closer to Alm, “That Berkut?”

The princess nodded, “Come with me. I think Alfonse and the others would like to ask you something.”

Alm walked out of the room with Celica, the others in the room followed after him, “You guys coming too?”

“Like we’d let you go alone,” Tobin answered.

The small group silent followed after Celica as she guided them to the infirmary. Alfonse, Sharena and Anna were standing in front of the door waiting for them. The prince turned to greet them, “Thank you for bringing them, Celica.”

“My pleasure.”

Alfonse looked at Alm, “I assume Celica has told you that the warrior we found is a man named Berkut. Do you know of him, Alm?”

“Yeah, he’s…” He hesitated for a moment before speaking, “… He’s my cousin.”

“I see. That explains quite a bit,” Anna spoke, “We detected a slight connection between him and your circle of friends, but there was a much stronger and deeper bond between him and you.”

Alfonse took over, “That’s why we called you here, Alm. We were hoping that you’ll be able to help us learn more about him. I tried asking Celica, but it wasn’t very helpful.”

“Sorry. I wish I could help, but I never got a chance to meet Berkut. Alm and I were on separate paths at the time.”

“It’s alright, Celica. Please, rest for the day, we appreciate your help.”

She slightly bowed to Alfonse before looking towards Alm and whispered, “Be careful” before departing down the hallway.

Alfonse spoke up, “Anyway, this should be quick, but, Alm, I’d like you to tell us what you know about your cousin.”

“S-Sure. To be honest… we weren’t really able to spend a lot of time together. We were fighting on opposite sides and I only saw him a handful of times. Plus, I didn’t really find out he was my cousin until near the end of our journey, but by then he was already long gone and… I was left with no choice but to kill him.”

Alfonse’ face grew dim, “I see. It’s unfortunate that your memories of him are rather grim.”

“Then this is your perfect chance!” Sharena stepped in, “Now that Berkut is here and we have him on our side, this is the perfect chance for you to make some better memories with your cousin! You can be a real family! Doesn’t that sound amazing, Alm?”

“W-Well-”

“Now then Sharena,” Anna held the princess back, “Let’s not be too hasty. We should let Alm make his own choices on what he wants.”

“But-”

“Commander is right, sister. Something like this is much easier to say than to do,” He placed a hand on Alm’s shoulder, “Decide what you would do on your own.”

Giving him a nod, the Askr prince, princess and their commander left. Things fell silent as Alm found himself staring at the door to the infirmary.

“What are you thinking, Alm?” Tobin asked.

He sighed, “I think I’m gonna talk to him.”

“Are you sure?” Faye asked, concerned.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Unless you wanna come with me?”

“No no, Alm, this is your moment,” Clair lightly pushed him towards the door, “Now go ahead, and take as much time in there as you want.”

“Thanks Clair.”

Alm stopped as he stood right in front of the door. His heart was racing a mile a minute, his hands were shaking and he felt his breaths coming out shorter and farther in between. But he couldn’t let his fears overtake him now, not when such an opportunity was right in front of him. Swallowing down his fears, Alm opened the door and stepped inside the room, keeping his head down. Once he closed the door behind him, he finally looked up. A part of him was almost hoping the room to be empty so his anxious heart may breathe, but it only sped up more when he saw Berkut laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He thought he was asleep and a part of him mind wanted to use that as an excuse to get him out of the room, but he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied unless he at least tried.

“… H-Hey Berkut.”

His eyes opened and looked at him before Berkut turned his head away.

“… Hello Alm.”

Silence took over, the tension between them in the room growing heavier by the second. Alm had to say something, anything to get rid of it.

“I… I was pretty surprised when Celica told me that they found you. I’ve only been here for a while, and only a few of my friends have showed up so far, so I wasn’t expecting you to show up so soon… I know I’m probably the last person you want to see, but I wanted to-”

“Why am I here?”

His sudden question grinded his words to a halt and left him confused, “Huh? Well, Alfonse and the others-”

“No. Why am I _here?_ Why am I alive?”

He caught on to what he was asking and sighed, “I don’t know, Berkut. I don’t really understand how this world works. I don’t know why you’re alive or even how. It just… happened. It’s not the first time, either. There are some soldiers here that are dead in the world they came from, but were brought back to life in this world. Not even Alfonse, Sharena or Anna can explain why this happens.” Berkut remained silent, but Alm felt like he was listening and continued, “But you are lucky that they came to get you before the Emblian empire could. Some of our soldiers were under their thumb for a while and it wasn’t an enjoyable experience at all. I’m glad you didn’t have to go through that.”

Berkut sighed in acknowledgement, “Did you keep it?”

“Huh?”

“The promise you made. Did you keep it?”

He thought about it for a moment before remembering what he meant, “Yeah, I did. Duma and Mila have been laid to rest, something I think they wanted, and Celica and I have been working on uniting Rigel and Zofia into One Kingdom. It’s going well so far and it should be safe for now until our business in this world is finished.” He sighed in acknowledgement again, “I’ve also held onto it, as well.”

“Held onto what?”

“The ring you gave me, the one you said was from your mother. Since she is technically my aunt, it’s also a piece of my family. So I’ve been keeping it close ever since,” He lightly chuckled, “Kinda cheesy, I know.”

“Very.” He paused for a moment, “Why are you here, Alm?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I came to see you.”

“Why are you wasting your time on me?”

“Because we’re family. I said before that I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I wouldn’t be able to avoid seeing you. I was surprised when I heard you were here, but some part of me wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t come to see you, regardless of how nervous or afraid I was.”

He was silent for a moment, “You’re still as feeble and foolish as before.”

“I may be, but I do speak the truth. And I want to make this right. I never got a chance to really speak with you, and I want to make up for that. I don’t want this opportunity to completely go to waste because I’m afraid of what might happen. I don’t know if when this is all over and we go back to our own worlds… if you’ll still be around…”

He stopped, the thought of that possibility filled his thoughts with dread and grief. His gaze casted to the floor for a moment, composing himself to not break down. When he looked back up, he was shocked to find that Berkut was looking at him.

“You’re also still too soft, though you clearly have gotten better at keeping yourself in check.”

He gasped, “Berkut…”

“That prince said I’ll need another day to rest before I can start pulling my work around here. I’m not sure what that entails, but since you’ve been here longer than I have, you can make yourself useful and show me what I am to do while I’m here.”

Even with the blunt tone, Alm couldn’t help but smile, “Of course. Tomorrow, I can give you a tour around the castle, tell you about everything we do around here and how we all help to fight for our cause. I’ll answer any question you have. I’ll be sure to ask Alfonse to let me know when you're ready.”

“Don’t be late.”

Berkut turned his body away, not being able to see the bright smile that plastered Alm’s face or notice when he placed something small and round on the table before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be exagerating if i said I really wanted Berkut to join the cast, but this is close enough for me.  
> I think I might want to dig more into this some other time, but I already got a lot on my plate as is.  
> Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.


End file.
